A Very Weasley Christmas
by silver-nightstorm
Summary: Christmas at the Weasley's is insane like usual. And though they fight, they all love each other in the end and that's what truly counts. Harry/Snape friendship. Ron/Fleur friendship. Charlie/Draco. Severus/Hermione. A collection of stand-alone but interconnected drabbles about Christmas in an AU.
1. Chapter 1

_Christmas at the Weasley's is insane like usual. And though they fight, they all love each other in the end and that's what truly counts. Harry/Snape friendship. Ron/Fleur friendship. Charlie/Draco. Severus/Hermione. _

**A Very Weasley Christmas**

**By silver-nightstorm**

**Words: 246**

**XX**

"Thank you for coming today. It really means a lot to us, and to Hermione."

Severus Snape looked up from his hands where he was examining a newly developed callus on his left knuckle. He was perched on a cozy leather chair in the back corner of the sitting room of the Burrow. It had been placed there in seclusion specifically for him by Molly Weasley so he could survey the festivities (if he desired) and remain apart from them (as he desired). He chuckled a bit at the comment that came from the messy black-haired boy – young man – who stood in front of him with a glass of wine and an earnest expression.

"I didn't really have a choice," he said blandly. "I can't exactly say no to her." He looked meaningfully at Hermione, who sat at the piano with a currently dark-haired Teddy on her lap. She kept trying to convince the boy to play chopsticks, but he chose instead to just create noise by banging on the keys.

"Really though," said Harry once more. "I do appreciate it. It's very kind of you. I know you could still refuse to come spend this time with us even now, but we all appreciate it and Ted loves you." Severus raised an eyebrow. Harry pointed once more to Ted Lupin and Severus simply stared.

He thought the young boy was trying to imitate Potter. After all, dark hair. And why would he ever imitate him?

**XX**

_The 2012 Hogwarts Games – Medley 100-1000 – No Romance_

_The Pairing Diversity Boot Camp – Harry Potter / Severus Snape – piano _

_100 Different Pairings Competition – Harry Potter / Severus Snape – music _

_100 Characters Competition – Harry Potter – noise _

_OTP Boot Camp – kindness _

Please leave me some feedback :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Words: 387**

**XX**

Ron Weasley was nursing a glass of eggnog and glaring at Severus Snape from across the room. Susan had already abandoned him hours ago. She was sick and tired of his moping and moved on to help the twins re-decorate the tree for the fifth time. So he was left there in silence, all alone on the loveseat, downing more eggnog until a blonde woman sat herself down next to him and gave him a no-nonsense glare.

"It has been three years, Ron. Get over it," she said simply. "Love hurts, and that is what makes it wonderful. You win some and you lose some. You lost. You need to be a man and accept it, not hate the man who beat you."

"Wot?" demanded Ron. "I… I have no idea what you're referring to." He crossed his arms and turned away from his sister-in-law.

"I understand that you're still in love with Hermione…"

"That's not it!" he said hotly. His face flushed when the room looked his way after his outburst. He continued again in a quiet voice. "That's not it. I… I want what's good for her, and I get that she likes _him_. I'm just… I'm _torn_, Fleur. I want to protect her from bad things, and he used to be on that list. And, frankly, I'm still not convinced he's off it! I'm afraid she's making a terrible mistake and…" Ron sighed and buried his head in his hands. "I'm just a git," he said, his voice muffled.

Fleur placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're caring, Ron," she replied. "She's looked after you before and you want to do the same, I understand. But… sometimes, you just need to let her make her own choices. Does she look happy?" Ron looked at the brown-haired woman playing the piano and nodded. "Does he?" He switches his gaze to look at the brooding dark-haired man watching her, only to be shocked by the smile that flitted across his face. Dumbfounded, he nodded. "That's all there is to it, then!" announced Fleur. "Now, don't worry about her and just enjoy your night." She gave Ron a peck on the cheek, causing him to blush a bright red despite the fact that she had been doing so for years now, and swept out of the room.

**XX**

_The 2012 Hogwarts Games – Medley 100-1000 – Assigned Pairing_

_The Pairing Diversity Boot Camp – Ron Weasley / Fleur Delacour-Weasley – love hurts _

_100 Different Pairings Competition – Ron Weasley / Fleur Delacour-Weasley – hate_

_100 Characters Competition – Fleur Delacour-Weasley – understand _

_OTP Boot Camp – torn _

Forgive me for not writing Fleur's accent. I absolutely can't do it :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Words: 387**

**XX**

Draco Malfoy sat at the long table in the middle of the Weasley kitchen surrounded by food and Gryffindors. It was, honestly, overwhelming. Or it would have been if he wasn't distracted by the hand that rested dangerously high on his thigh. Charlie Weasley, the owner of said hand, was having a casual conversation with his father on the other side while Draco gritted his teeth and tried to eat the delicious roast before him.

Too much noise. And, he was sure he was under the scrutiny of every person at the table, red-headed and otherwise.

The hand on his thigh squeezed and he jumped as Charlie stood up. The man gave him a reassuring gaze and he tried to smile back in return. It came out a bit forced.

"I have some news…" said Charlie loudly. "I think Mum'll be happy to know that…"

"We know you're with Draco, you idiot!" shouted George across the table. Everyone grinned in unison while Charlie and Draco stared, gob smacked.

"But… how?"

"You're not exactly _subtle_," smiled Hermione, "and we're just intelligent."

Severus put his hand over his wife's. "Actually, Ginevra spied on you two although we did get the same answer. And use a silencing charm next time. I thought I taught you better, Draco."

The entire room burst into laugher as the (newly announced) couple wore matching blushes.

**XX**

_The 2012 Hogwarts Games – Medley 100-1000 – Slash _

_The Pairing Diversity Boot Camp – Charlie Weasley / Draco Malfoy – scrutiny _

_100 Different Pairings Competition – Charlie Weasley / Draco Malfoy – Gryffindor _

_100 Characters Competition – Charlie Weasley – news _

_OTP Boot Camp – breathless _

This pairing is really starting to grow on me XDD Hope you enjoyed this! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Words: 166**

**XX**

Hermione laughed again as she noticed the chubby little boy following around her husband. For the duration of the party, Teddy had been trying to imitate Severus's walk. When Severus finally turned around and noticed his mini-me, he fixed him with a glare only to have the seven-year-old return a matching glare at him and demand to be picked up.

"Aren't you a bit old for that?" he asked as Hermione watched the two fondly.

"I learned a new word today," replied Teddy. Severus raised an eyebrow at the statement and crossed his arms, waiting for some elaboration. "The word is 'indifferent'. It means when I don't care about something. And I don't care if everybody else thinks I'm being like a baby. So pick me up!"

Severus sighed and rolled his eyes and his arms were soon full of excited child. Teddy refused to leave his Uncle Sev for the rest of the night and the Weasley Family Christmas Portrait that night captured the moment.

**XX**

_The 2012 Hogwarts Games – Medley 100-1000 – Anything You Want _

_OTP Boot Camp – indifference _

Well. This was really random, but I hope you liked it anyway!


End file.
